Without
by Santrea
Summary: One shot, AU, RyouBakura Ryou takes a vacation to Egypt where he meets Bakura. After several events a love affair begins.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh nor do I own "Sand In My Shoes" by Dido.

Without

Ryou sighed, dropping his suitcase on the floor as he entered his dark, musty apartment. Everything was as he had left it. A few dirty dishes in the sink, his copy of _The Picture of Dorian Grey_ still laying on the coffee table book marked at his favorite part, a pile of papers that he needed to review, but probably wouldn't, before he returned to work tomorrow. All of it was the same. Nothing had changed. Except for him.

He surveyed the small room with dead eyes. This was home, or it had been. But now the even smaller flat in the heart of Cairo was home to him now.

He'd been gone for two weeks and nothing but himself was different. It hadn't been hard to change. Not with the wickedly grinning rogue who lived in that tiny flat leading him. Not hard at all.

He had arrived late last night and awoke this morning with a gnawing hunger in his stomach. He dressed in a light cotton shirt and a pair of jeans that were tighter than the fashion of the day. After asking the concierge for a good place to breakfast he made his way into the heat of the Egyptian city.

_The River of Sand café was a small establishment with a red awning running along it's front shading the outdoor tables and the customers sitting there. Most were dark skinned men who were talking loudly in Arabic their hands making sweeping gestures to illustrate their points to companions. Ryou's eyes drank it all in as he sat down at an unoccupied table in the corner. Cairo was a city filled with sights and sounds strange and new and exciting. This was Ryou's dream finally being fulfilled._

_The sound of a chair being pulled back startled him and he looked up into dark eyes that were shockingly familiar. "May I sit here?" The man asked in English. _

"_Uhmâ€ Yes." Ryou replied, his English wasn't anywhere near perfect but he understood what the man meant. That alone was surprising but the man was even more so. Silvery hair was hanging untamed down his back and a glittering golden pendant hung at his neck, an exact likeness to the one that rested coolly against Ryou's chest. A black long-sleeved silk shirt hid a well-muscled upper body and dark jeans similar in tightness to Ryou's own clung to long legs. _

"_Thanks." The man smiled and sat. A pale hand gestured to a waiter who had just exited the café's doors. _

"_I'm sorry," Ryou struggled to form the sentence "I do not speak English."_

"_Oh?" The man tilted his head slightly, looking feline at the angle Ryou saw him from. "What do you speak?" The man questioned, still in English._

"_Japanese."_

_The man laughed softly, and replied in that language, "Wonderful. It's been quite some time since I have spoken with anyone in this language."_

_The waiter approached their table waiting for them to order. "What do you want today, Bakura?" he asked in Arabic _

_Ryou started at the use of his name but stopped himself from answering to it as he saw his pale companion answer, also in Arabic "One moment Hussam." He turned from him to Ryou. "You're here for breakfast, right?" Ryou nodded and he turned back to Hussam "Bring us fuhl and two iced lemonades." Hussam nodded and left their table._

"_What did you order?" Ryou questioned._

"_You'll see." the man answered mysteriously, dark eyes glittering. "I don't know your name yet. What is it?"_

"_Bakura Ryou." He answered slowly. This man was strange and Ryou wasn't sure if he trusted him._

_The stranger's dark eyes widened, "My first name is Bakura."_

Ryou stopped with a soft shudder. How easy it was to loose himself in memories of him, of Bakura.

_The desert night was cold as Bakura drug him through alley after dark alley. "Where are we going?" Ryou questioned clinging to Bakura's hand feeling confused as to why he didn't want to let go._

_"You'll see." Bakura said breathlessly turning his head to smile winningly at his timid friend._

_In the few days Ryou had spent with Bakura he had found that he loved to make everything a surprise. And so far Ryou had enjoyed every one of them. After breakfast the first day Bakura had insisted on showing Ryou around. Ryou was delighted when Bakura led him to the Cairo museum of Egyptian History. So many surprises had filled the days after that; the bazaar in the old quarter, the public baths (which were more embarrassing than anything else), and earlier this morning a trip to the nearby pyramids. He surprised even himself by hugging his slightly older companion when he was finally allowed to know where they were going._

_Finally they slowed and stopped in front of a dirty doorway. Ryou hesitated and Bakura turned to him, those penetrating dark eyes capturing him "Trust me." And Ryou nodded._

_Bakura opened the door and Ryou heard music that grew louder as he descended taking Bakura's hand again._

_Bakura exchanged greetings with a tall black man who was standing in front of a steel door. By now the music, a face paced Middle Eastern sounding song that reminded him of the techno music that Yami was fond of listening to, was loud enough to make speaking at normal tones impossible. Bakura handed the man a few bills and he opened the door._

_Bakura led Ryou into a mass of dancing bodies. He had brought him to a club. Ryou shook his head slightly following the white head so similar to his own. He didn't really enjoy clubs. But, he noted looking around at the people surrounding him, this wasn't like the clubs in Japan. More often than not they were filled with people with Yuugi's penchant for leather and buckles. The people here were dressedâ€exotically to say the least._

_Bakura grabbed his hand pulling him close, "Don't get lost, my light. There are many people who would like to steal you from me." Ryou barely noticed the endearment; it didn't seem as outrageous as it would have had it come from anyone else. His heart was beating a little too fast and it took him longer than it should have to convince himself that it was just because of the music. "Come on." Bakura wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him to the bar._

_Ryou watched as Bakura ordered a drink from the dark haired women behind the counter. She placed it in front of Ryou. "Drink it."_

_"Not until you tell me what it is." Ryou quipped._

_Bakura conceded this time, "It's a simple screwdriver. It won't hurt you."_

_Ryou took a sip and placed the drink near him. "What will you drink?" Almost as if to answer him the barmaid handed Bakura his drink._

_"Jack Daniels." He replied simply downing most of it in one gulp. A wicked grin graced his feline features and he grasped Ryou's hand pulling back into the mass of gyrating and writhing bodies. He pressed himself against Ryou's back resting his chin on the smaller boy's shoulder. "How do you like Cairo, my Ryou?"_

_An innocent question but the way his body was situated made it feel anything but "I, um, I," he spun still trapped in arms a shade darker than his own, "I love it." It was the truth and another truth was wrapped around those simple words. But it would be awhile before Ryou discovered it for himself. The briefest whisper of it brushed against his mind and chocolate eyes widened as he felt it. He ducked his head but gentle fingers cupped his chin forcing him to meet the other's eyes._

_"Good." A long digit brushed against Ryou's cheek and he had the distinct impression he was about to be kissed. He colored slightly, eyes fluttering closed in expectation and flying open seconds later as Bakura released him. "Find a pretty woman, Ryou, dance with her, enjoy yourself."_

_"But I -" He stopped; Bakura had already lost himself in the crowd. Why had he stopped? Why had he called him those things only to tell him to find some woman to dance with? Ryou didn't understand. He really didn't understand, he didn't understand why his throat was so tight or why there was a sudden welling of tears in his eyes. Ryou made his way back to the bar where he picked up his barely touched drink hoping that it would show him the answers._

Ryou almost laughed at himself, how blind could he have been? But his smile faded as he remembered the way his sight was returned to him.

A_ dizziness pervaded him and as he stumbled to the bathroom he mentally cursed himself. He had had only two drinks; they really shouldn't be affecting him like this. He lurched through the bathroom door and braced himself against the nearest stall. This was not good. "Not good at all." He muttered as he took a steadying breath. His vision was flickering and he sure he was going to faint. "Shit. This is not from two drinks." His voice had an edge of hysteria to it and he jumped and fell backward barely keeping his head from cracking against the tile floor as a cold voice confirmed his thoughts._

_"No it's not, sweetie. But I'll take good care of you." A malicious edge hung over the "good" and Ryou stared up at the speaker. Violet eyed and golden skin, he looked like a dreamâ€ or a nightmare. He hauled Ryou up by his collar pushing him against the stall's cheap plywood wall._

_A rough mouth was forced against Ryou's and a tongue forced past unwilling lips. "Stop." Ryou whispered barely able to resist what was happening._

_"Oh no, my darling. Not until I get what I want." Sharp teeth grazed Ryou's skin as violent hands stripped him of his pants._

_"No!" Ryou managed a yell as the man's cruel face began to swim in his vision. The door creaked open and Ryou could not be sure if whom he saw was real or not. The golden skinned one didn't pause but only growled a sharp "Go away!"_

_Amethyst eyes widened in shock as he was ripped away from his prey. "How dare you touch my light?" Bakura snarled pressing the blade of his knife against the would-be-rapist's neck. He wasn't given time to scream and only liquid gurgles were heard as he choked on his own blood._

_Ryou stopped fighting the darkness as Bakura lifted him up carrying him out of the club._

_The next morning he awoke snuggled up against Bakura in a tiny bed in room about the size of a closet. The events of the night before were fuzzy but he remembered them well enough that a wretched sob wracked his body startling Bakura into wakefulness. Instantly strong arms were around him offering a silent comfort. He buried his face in the curve of Bakura's neck and cried, and cried, and cried._

_When he had quieted the sun was streaming through the small window from a high angle. It cast a golden glow on everything and warmed Ryou's shaking body. "What happened last night, my light?" Bakura asked seriously. Ryou shook his head, silvery stands brushing Bakura's bare chest. "Ryou, please. Tell me." Bakura lifted Ryou off his lap and set him down next to him so that he could better explain._

_"I- I really don't know." Ryou began his voice still tremulous. "I felt sick, like I was going to pass out so I went to the bathroom. I was going to splash water on my face and try to stave it off but when I got there I could barely stay standing." Ryou looked at him feeling lost and confused; like a child._

_"Go on, bright one. Do have any idea why you felt like you did?" Bakura seemed calm and that steadied Ryou._

_He took a breath, "No, not really. All I had was two drinks. The screwdriver you bought me and another one."_

_Bakura's eyes flashed, "Are you telling me you returned to the bar and finished your drink?"_

_Ryou nodded timidly. Bakura was angry, he hadn't any idea why but he was and an angry Bakura was not the most comforting of sights. "Yes, and then I ordered another one."_

_Bakura leapt off the bed and began pacing in the space between the bed and the wall. He spun suddenly and fixed Ryou with dark eyes. "You drank from an unattended drink? Don't you know that that's the easiest way for people like that bastard to get to you? He drugged you!" An embittered laugh and he covered his face. "He drugged you! My sweet innocent light, too innocent for you own good."_

_Ryou looked shocked "What?" He squeaked "I never thought-"_

_"No you didn't." He sighed and sat down. "The bastard got what he deserved and you are safe now. And next time you will not make such a mistake?"_

_Ryou nodded trying to hide the tears that were streaming down his face. I was so stupid, he thought, and look what would've happened to me if Bakura hadn't come. "Why did you tell me to find a woman to dance with last night?" he blurted._

_Bakura was taken aback but quickly recovered, smiling ruefully he answered, "Because you ought to be dancing with a woman and not me, my beautiful light." He reached out a hand to brush a strand of hair from Ryou's cheek and placed a light kiss where the strand had rested. "Borrow some of my clothes and I will walk you back to your hotel." He got up to leave but was stopped when Ryou whispered, "But I want to stay here with you, just like I wanted to dance with you last night."_

_Bakura turned slowly barely believing what he was hearing. Ryou gave him a long look; his eyes shimmering with unshed tears._

_"I really don't care what I ought to do. I don't want to be without you again. I think-" He stopped, looked down and looked up again, "I love you." He paused for a moment, "Can I stay here?"_

_Bakura didn't waste any time responding to that, but instead pushed Ryou down and kissed him eagerly. Ryou didn't seem to mind._

It was near midnight now and Ryou sat in his too large bed trying his best not to cry. What was the point now?

_Days spent in the city and nights spent in Bakura's bed filled the rest of his trip to Egypt. About the second day after he had told him that he loved him Ryou asked why he never worked. Bakura explained it like this "Sweet light, I wondered when you would ask me that. I really don't need to work. I have a near fortune from my previousâ€ ahâ€ occupation." Of course he wouldn't tell Ryou what that previous occupation was or why he lived in such a small apartment if he had a fortune._

_Ryou had a sneaking suspicion that it was probably illegal knowing that his lover wouldn't flinch at anything after he had seen him kill that man. Ryou always wondered why he didn't mind. He felt like it was justified and left it at that._

_The day before he was to leave Bakura took him to the roof of the building where he lived. Like many of the other buildings in the city the roof was flat and on clear nights some of the poorer residents who could not afford air conditioning would bring their bedding up to the top and sleep there. That night it was only Ryou and Bakura who settled down to watch the sunset._

_Bakura pushed him down and kissed him lightly, "Why are you leaving? Don't get on that plane tomorrow. Stay here with me like you want to."_

_Ryou shook his head slightly. He wanted to stay but he couldn't just leave everything in Domino. "I can't, if I don't go back people will be worried. I'm sure that some already are. I haven't turned my cell phone on since I left my hotel and they'll wonder why I wasn't there when they try to call." He twined a piece of his love's hair around his finger, pulling his face closer letting his tongue dart out to brush against his lovers lips. "I can't, Bakura."_

_The thief pulled away and stood. "Alright. I understand." He said coldly._

_Ryou stood too and caught his love's hands in his own, "I'll come back and we can be together._

_The taller man pulled his hands away and turned looking at a bruised sky. "Don't bother, Ryou. I won't be here any longer."_

_"What! Please, don't be like this!" He pleaded. Things were going so wrong._

_"Don't be so vain to think that I'm leaving because of you. I had planned to get out of Egypt even before I met you. Go back to Domino Ryou. It's obvious that it's there that you belong." He tossed Ryou the keys to the apartment. "I don't think I'll be back tonight." With that he walked to the doorway that led back into the building. "Have a good flight." He called before he closed the door._

_Ryou just stood there holding the key tightly and stared at the door that had separated him from Bakura and knew that he would never see his white haired lover ever again._

Ryou cried himself to sleep just as he had that night. He clung tightly to himself and whispered to that almost regal figure whose back was turned at him against the backdrop of a purple sky "I want to see you again."

A/N: I was originally inspired to do this by the song "Sand In My Shoes" by Dido. The lyrics are below and I really recommend her album "Life for Rent". Oddly enough the song "The Night that the Lights Went Out in NYC " by The Ataris was playing as I finished this and it really matched Ryou's emotions at the end. The lyrics for that are also below. I hope you enjoyed this, as I really liked writing it and please review.

"Sand In My Shoes" by Dido

Two weeks away it feels like the world should've changed

But I'm home now

And things still look the same

I think I'll leave it to tomorrow to unpack

Try to forget for one more night

That I'm back in my flat on the road

Where the cars never stop going through the night

To real life where I can't watch sunset

I don't have time

I don't have time

Chorus:

I've still got sand in my shoes

And I can't shake the thought of you

I should get on, forget you

Why, why would I want to

I know we said goodbye

Anything else would've been confused but I wanna see you again

Tomorrow's back to work and down to sanity

Should run a bath and then clear up the mess I made before I left here

Try to remind myself that I was happy here

Before I knew that I could get on the plane and fly away

From the road where the cars never stop going through the night

To real life where I can't watch sunset

And take my time

Take up our time

I've still got sand in my shoes

And I can't shake the thought of you

I should get on, forget you

Why, why would I want to

I know we said goodbye

Anything else would've been confused but I wanna see you again

I wanna see you again

Two weeks away, all it takes to change in time around by falling

I walked away and never said that I wanted to see again

I've still got sand in my shoes

And I can't shake the thought of you

I should get on, forget you

Why, why would I want to

I know we said goodbye

Anything else would've been confused but I wanna see you again

I've still got sand in my shoes

And I can't shake the thought of you

I should get on, forget you

Why, why would I want to

I know we said goodbye

Anything else would've been confused but I wanna see you again

I wanna see you again

I wanna see you again

"The Night The Lights Went Out In NYC" by The Ataris  
  
The lights are out in the city tonight  
So close your eyes, gaze up at the heavens  
And see if you can point me out  
  
If I could have one wish tonight  
I'd wish upon a satellite  
To bring me back to you  
We spend our whole lives searching for  
All the things we think we want  
And never really knowing what we have  
  
So many paths that we can take  
To bring us to our destiny  
Gaze up at the heavens  
And see if you can point me out  
  
If I could have one wish tonight  
I'd wish upon a satellite  
To bring me back to you  
We spend our whole lives searching for  
All the things we think we want  
And never really knowing what we have  
  
Be careful what you wish for  
These stars are fading out.


End file.
